The Secrets Of Smash Castle
by EnderMiss1000
Summary: Lluvia and Lloyd are new night guards at an old, rentable building called Smash Castle. As they work there, they both learn a peculiar secret about the place, the statues, and a helper who has a lot more to his backstory than he lets on. The only question is, what effect will this secret have on their world? Rated for violence, art by Pokemon-Trainer-Yuri-Lowell. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Part 1, Night 1

_Hi guys! Welcome to Secret Of Smash Castle! This is my first Fanfic, so feel free to leave constructive criticism! Just a note: I use a lot of OCs, so if you don't like having non-canon characters, leave now! I don't really have anything to say, so I'll let the first OC you'll meet do the disclaimer. Enjoy!_

 _Lluvia: EnderMiss1000 does not own anything other than her OCs, so if you don't recognize them and they're not on the Wiki, they are OCs._

* * *

Part 1, Night 1

* * *

Lluvia wasn't really sure she wanted this job anymore. Sure, it was a well-paying job, and it was as a night guard at a well protected place. She had already signed up and was starting work that night. About half an hour before, she had gotten nervous and decided to do a bit of research, having never been to this place, being new to this town. The building was called the Smash Castle.

Apparently, it was an old building about 300 years old, and was said to be a place where fighters would stay during tournaments. Statues of some of the fighters were still in the rooms and halls.

Lluvia scrolled down some on the website, looking for something helpful. As she finally found something, an alarm on her laptop went off, telling her to leave and start heading to Smash Castle. As she went to log off of her computer, a sentence on the website caught her eye. It read, "There have been several reports of night guards disappearing, but this has never been proved to be true." She turned off her computer and began to drive to the Smash Castle, worrying all the while about that sentence.

When she arrived, she saw a note and a map, telling her where to go. So she quickly found her way to the guards office, to find a computer with live feed from the cameras. On one side of the computer was a cardboard box, which she discovered had a large flashlight, a golden stand-looking thing, blue and yellow mice for some weird reason, and small dome-like containers that glowed with rainbow colors. On the other side of the computer was a tablet-like device, which began ringing.

"Hello?" A voice said as a persons face appeared on the screen. The person sounded like a boy, but looked kind of like a girl, which really confused Lluvia.

"Um, hi?" She replied, still confused.

"Um, hi, random person." A mocking voice said offscreen.

The person looked down, and told whatever he was looking at, "Shut up, I'm trying to have a civilized conversation, Starli. Go make brownies or something." With that said, he turned back to Lluvia. "Sorry 'bout that, the dang puffball likes interrupting my job. I'm Yuri, and before you say anything, I am a boy, not a girl. And you are...?"

"Lluvia." She said.

"Oh, well, hi Lluvia. I'm here to make sure you get through Night 1, and I'll probably call and check up on you if you don't quit."

'Don't quit?' Lluvia wondered. 'Why would I quit after my first night?'

"Enough with the fancy introductions, and welcome to Smash Castle. This place is 300+ years old, was a home to tournament fighters, used to be owned by a giant floating hand, is now for renting, yadda yadda yadda, more boring facts."

'GIANT FLOATING HAND?!' Lluvia screamed in her head. 'HOW IS THAT BORING?!'

Yuri leaned in closer to the screen and gave her a creepy grin. This guy was really starting to scare Lluvia. "And now, onto the fun part. The trophies."

'Trophies? He must mean the statues of the fighters that are supposedly all over this place...' Lluvia informed herself.

"A little backstory for ya, because of this place being really weird, the fighters would be knocked out, and turn into these trophies. The trophies could then be revived by another fighter, if they wanted to."

'That's rather creepy, I'm glad that can't happen to me!' Lluvia shuddered.

"So it's a rumor that a bit of this magic is still around, and made it possible for the trophies to come to life. This is kind of true..."

The screen suddenly changed to a static screen, causing Lluvia to freak out. A minute and a half later, Yuri reappeared, eating a brownie.

"...so yeah. And now here are some helpful hints from a previous night guard!" Yuri said cheerfully, oblivious to Lluvia's previous panicking. "Helpful Hint 1: use the computer to check the cameras!"

'How did he go from theories to helpful hints in a minute and a half?!' Lluvia screamed in her head.

"HH 2: don't waste power! Their's a limit, ya know. HH 3: in the brown box, there are some objects for scaring the little suckers away. The flashlight is for, well, lighting up halls. The cameras are equipped with flashlights as well. The Assist Trophies are great for getting rid of the larger Smas- I mean, trophies. The Bombchu will send the smaller ones outta there. The fake stand can fool most of the trophies, and it's unlimited! Yay~!"

Lluvia mentally wrote all this down.

"Argh, look at the time! I've been chatting your ear off long enough, so here are some profiles for the trophies you want to worry about on your first night. And one more thing." Yuri leaned in and said very seriously, "Don't forget this EVER, because it will ruin you. Literally. There is a button under your desk, and every 20 minutes, hold it down for a minute. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." With that, Yuri laughed maniacally and as lightning flashed in the background, the screen went to a different screen with four tabs on it.

"That was creepy." Lluvia muttered. "I wonder what he meant by 'not pushing the button will ruin me?' Whatever it is, I don't want to find out." She looked around at the cameras a bit, then checked the "profiles" screen on the tablet.

Four names were there. Link, Kirby, Mario and Meta Knight. Not knowing which to choose, she clicked on the first one.

Name: Link  
Sum: The Hero of Time is the wielder of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. He has both a young self (See: Young Link) and a toon self (See: Toon Link), and is very good friends with a princess of Hyrule, who has the Triforce of Wisdom (See: Zelda). He normally is stuck having to deal with the idiot who has the Triforce of Power (See: Ganondorf). Linko really likes green!  
BWTGRO: It's very hard to deter Link, but using an assist or the fake stand usually works pretty well.

"BWTGRO? I wonder what that means. Maybe I could call Yuri, but that guy is freaking CREEPY." Lluvia said as she clicked on the next profile.

Name: Kirby  
Sum: This little pink puffball is the hero of Dreamland and a literal black hole at times, but is only a little kid. He kills people over strawberry shortcake, is freaking adorable, and likes naps and food. And swords. Apparently they taste yummy... He's been to lots of places in the Gamble Galaxy. His adventures include being turned into yarn, getting strangled by a wasp-flower thingy, having an evil penguin (See: King Dedede) steal the food, saving the world from a pipsqueaky alien, getting betrayed a lot, talking to a flying space clock comet, helping a fairy fix a diamond, killing an evil deity, and a lot of other stuff.  
BWTGRO: The trophy stand works pretty well, but don't be afraid to use a bombchu if he doesn't leave.

"Uh... What?" Lluvia said. She glanced at the clock on the laptop. It read 1:30. She clicked on the next profile, and began to hold down the button under the desk.

Name: Mario  
Sum: OH MY GOSH FAMOUS ITALIAN PLUMBER! Wait, what? Mario is a plumber who loves red. He is constantly stuck dealing with his everything-a-phobic brother (See: Luigi), saving an incompetent pink princess (See: Peach) from an evil turtle (See: Bowser) who doesn't know that he will always lose. Mario is a really great racer, and has been on many different trips across his galaxy.  
BWTGRO: the trophy stand and flashlight work wonders.

"One left..." Lluvia muttered, then yawned. "This job makes me wake up so EARLY..." She clicked on the last one.

Name: Meta Knight  
Sum: Commander of Battleship Halberd, the reason why you wanna push that button, AND WHY THE FRICK IS HE SO CUTE?! Seriously, the guy can be cuter than Kirby. By the way, he's kinda is really attached to said pink puffball, so don't mess with Kirby in front of him. Anyway, he tried to take over Popstar twice, helped take out the pipsqueaky alien, and has an evil mirror self that's bent on brutally murdering him.  
BWTGRO: press dat button, and if he gets in, send a bombchu his way. It may not work, but it's the best you've got.

Lluvia really didn't know how she felt about this job anymore. She wanted to scream, quit, take all the money, and get out of this place. But for now all she could do was press the button, watch the cameras, and hope that she got through this week alive.

* * *

Lluvia glared at the clock, wanting time to move faster. It was 4:00, none of the trophies had moved an inch, and she was really bored. Suddenly, a quiet tapping noise came through the speakers on the laptop. She shot up and checked the camera for the Main Hall. What she saw nearly gave her a panic attack. Kirby and Mario were missing.

She quickly scanned the cameras. Kirby was in Side Room 2, and Mario was in the Entrance Hall. Nervously she turned on the flashlight, looking at the hall in front of her. Lluvia screamed louder than she ever had before.

Mario was standing in the hall, seemingly frozen in place. When he heard her scream, his blank face twisted into a murderous smile. She flashed the flashlight at him multiple times, and he left. 'Okay, Lluvia, you can do this.' She fell into the office chair, shaking, when something crossed her mind, "UGH, KIRBY!" She checked the cameras, then, with a gulp, turned to the left air vent and flicked the light on.

Sure enough, the hero of Dreamland himself was frozen in the process of crawling through, a sinister grin on his cute face. She pulled out the fake trophy stand, and it felt like she was frozen in place as well. Kirby frowned, and left. Lluvia put away the stand and looked at the time. That whole fiasco had taken an hour and that meant... She had forgotten about the button.

What had Yuri said? "'Don't forget this, EVER, because it will ruin you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.'" His voice echoed through her head. She turned to the tablet, and sent Yuri a message.

"I forgot about the button when dealing with Kirby and Mario. What do I do?!" She sent.

A few minutes later, she got a reply. It said, "How and when did you scare off Kirby?! This is important."

"With the trophy stand, and around 4:30."

"Okay, you have some time before Meta comes. Have you checked to make sure he's left? Look at the Mechanics Room and make sure he's actually gone. If he is, find him immediately and tell me where he is."

Nervously, Lluvia looked at the Mechanics Room camera. Meta Knight was still there, but his eyes were blood red, not the pure gold she could have sworn his eyes were before. Then the strangest thing happened. The screen went black with the words, "No Footage, Audio Only" flashing on it. A voice muttered, "Fool," and she heard the soft clanks of metal. The footage came back, and the room was empty. She ran a quick check on the Main Hall. Link was gone.

Lluvia quickly told Yuri everything, then looked at the clock. It was 5:30, surely she could do this. Her confidence wavered when she heard footfalls from the hall and small metal clanks from one of the air vents. Desperate, she tried to start a video call with Yuri. Bad idea. The buildings battery was low.

7%

She could hear them both, getting louder and closer.

6%

Yuri wouldn't pick up.

5%

A few more minutes, could she make it?

4%

She could see Link standing in the doorway.

3%

Meta Knight's glowing golden eyes appeared from the right air vent.

2%

A minute left, and Yuri still wasn't picking up.

1%

Lluvia was certain she was done for. But maybe if she could hang on for just a bit longer, they would leave.

0%.

Lluvia nearly cried, but then the clock changed to 6:00. She looked at Link, who turned and left with a sad, disheartened look. Lluvia turned to the right air vent, where glowing grey-blue eyes looked intently at her before disappearing.

Lluvia collapsed into the chair, too tired and scared to do anything else right then. Those last two trophies... Why did they seem so sad? She mentally set a reminder to ask Yuri.

* * *

End of Night 1

~•~•~

* * *

 _Hi again! So, did you enjoy? Are you mad that I put in a character that is from a game that's not listed? Just so you all know, I won't update until there is a new review, and this goes for all chapters. So reviewing is good! It also gets you virtual cookies! See you guys next update!_


	2. Part 1, Night 2

_Hi! I know, there are no reviews, yet I'm updating. It's because currently there is one follow and 2 favorites, so I know people are reading this. I have nothing to say, so go read, enjoy, and review._

 _Disclaimer: You think I own this stuff? No, I just own my personal OCs._

* * *

Night 2

* * *

Lluvia was very curious. Yuri had seemed a little creepy, but also had seemed like he was hiding something. She couldn't hold herself back, and looked him up on the internet, just in case she could find something. What she did not expect was newspaper articles. Her curiosity spiked, she chose one. It was a "Missing Person" news report.

It read, "Yuri Lowell, age 17, mysteriously disappeared 5 days ago, along with his 2 pet dogs. No one has any clue about where he might be, including his friend, Flynn." The rest of the report was really boring, so she moved onto another one.

This one was from 13 years later. "Today, a person who had seemingly disappeared from the face of the planet for 13 and a half years, reappeared in the middle of the same field he insists he disappeared from. When asked what happened, Yuri Lowell would start ranting about a tournament, and evil deity, corners, and other things that make no sense or shouldn't exist."

Lluvia sat back in her chair, very confused. If Yuri had disappeared for 13 and a half years when he was 17, and that second article was written two years ago. Yuri should be about 31, yet he didn't seem older than 19. There was another thing to ask him about. She could ask soon though, as her shift started soon.

* * *

She got to the office 15 minutes early, but didn't mind and sent a video call request to Yuri. He picked up, but seemed a little pre-occupied.

"Hey, Lluvia, glad to see that you're still here. Got any threes?"

Lluvia blinked. "What...?"

The other voice from the first night piped up, "No, so go fish. And pass the candy while you're at it!"

Yuri grumbled, and grabbed a card, "You can get the candy yourself, you're competent enough."

Lluvia, fed up with the twos pointless arguing, interrupted. "Yuri, how old are you?" She asked.

Yuri paused, and replied, "Well, that's creepy, and I'm almost 20."

Lluvia gaped. "That's not possible. You should be about 31!"

Yuri blinked. "Oh. That. Um, it's very long and complicated. I... Got taken to the past once... And... I guess it messed with my aging." He muttered quietly.

"Does this have to do with how you're the only night guard who didn't disappear?"

Yuri put down his cards. "Starli, you can go make s'mores or something. Lluvia... The place you're at now... It used to be called Smash Mansion, now it's Smash Castle. The fighters there became like statues when they were defeated, kind of like a curse, and they could only move when others had mercy on them. The magic that caused this, maybe it got messed up, changing the fighters. Speaking of which, here's another profile. Okay, see you." He hurriedly cut off the connection and left Lluvia puzzled.

She looked at the new profile and opened it.

Name: Dark Pit  
Sum: The more amazing version of Pit (See: Pit). They look similar, but have different color schemes. He has a slight hate for his light self, and a certain blue hedgehog (See: Sonic). He sometimes help keep track of the Kirby and Meta Knight vs Jigglypuff total.  
BWTGRO: trophy stand and assists

Lluvia half read this, half was still trying to figure out the meaning behind Yuri's words.

She didn't get much time to think, with checking the cameras, trying not to run out of battery, and pressing the button. Lluvia was so busy trying to figure out the meaning of Yuri's random history lesson, she only noticed Link when he was pretty much standing next to her. To add to her confusement, when she used the fake trophy stand, he just gave her the same sad look from the last night and walked off.

* * *

Lluvia checked the time. 4:30. She was really bored, none of the trophies seemed very active that night, because so far Link was the only one who had attacked. The laptop was apparently only for checking the cameras, Yuri wasn't responding to anything she sent, and there was only so many times she could sort the items in the box. Lluvia was almost tempted to not push the button just so that she would have something to deal with.

Still extremely bored, she began playing with the flashlight. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came through the speakers. Exited, she checked the Main Hall. All three trophies were still there. Lluvia was puzzled. She had just held down the button a few minutes ago, so it couldn't be Meta Knight, but Kirby, Link, and Mario were all still there. Suddenly it clicked. Dark Pit.

Lluvia franticly checked the camera for the Storage Room. The room was empty. Nervous, she checked the air vents first, then used the flashlight on the hall. Sure enough, Dark Pit was standing there, with a sinister smile that worked perfectly with his red eyes. That alone made Lluvia scream. In his hand wasn't his bow, but his staff, with the tip pointed at her. 'What had Yuri said to use?! The assists?' Lluvia thought, rather freaked out. She reached into the box, and pulled out one of the dome containers. Somehow it activated, and... a little kid appeared. Then the little kid turned into a snake, and started attacking Dark Pit, causing said trophy to turn and run. Its job done, the assist disappeared.

Lluvia tried to calm down. She had not expected this, but surely nothing else could go wrong in the last hour, right? Wrong.

A few minutes later, she heard more footsteps. Groaning, she turned to the cameras. All three of the Main Hall trophies were missing. She quickly checked the other rooms. Kirby was back in Side Room 2 again, Link was in the Main Room, and Mario was beginning to crawl through the right air vent. She held down the button for a minute, just in case, then used the fake trophy stand.

Just in time, as Link appeared in the doorway, and Kirby and Mario crawled out of the air vents. Lluvia began to panic. They were in the room, all three of them, and they didn't seem to want to leave. They kept gesturing to each other, occasionally gesturing to Lluvia as well. Suddenly, something occurred to her. 'Can they... Not talk or something? I'll have to ask Yuri...' She thought.

Eventually the clock changed to 6:00, and and all of the trophies walked away. Lluvia put away the fake trophy stand, and decided to never get bored on guard ever again, as it had provided more scares than she had ever wanted.

She glanced at the tablet, and to her surprise, there was a message. "Show up here tonight at 7. No earlier, no later. Don't question it, just show up." Lluvia decided that she would, curious of the meaning of the message.

End of Night 2

~•~•~

 _I apologize for how short this is, and I don't really have anything to say, so... Leave a review, please?_


	3. Discontinued

_I apologize to anyone who actually liked this story, but as I was writing it, it took a turn I wasn't particularly fond of. It was like a train wreck in progress. So now this is discontinued. Once again, sorry if you actually liked this fic. I'll leave up what's already here, but nothing else is going to be added._

-EnderMiss1000


End file.
